The Regulatory Services Core (RSC) provides oversight and coordinafion for all functions within the GNL required to support and conduct studies in accordance with the FDA's G LP regulations, as outlined in the Code of Federal Regulations, Titie 21, Part 58 (21 CFR Part 58), and associated guidance documents. It is anticipated that these studies will involve development and validation of animal models for biodefense and emerging infectious disease agents, as well as pre-clinical testing of candidate vaccines and therapeutics, including tesfing under the FDA Animal Rule (21 CFR Parts 314 and 601) and/or generafion of safety and efficacy data that might support licensure under an Emergency Use Authorizafion. The RSC will be responsible for coordination of efforts amongst individual investigators, other core laboratories (both within and outside the GNL), GNL management, UTMB's Institutional GLP program office, the NIH, the FDA and industry, to ensure the quality and integrity of data generated in these studies.